1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is wheel suspension systems for automobiles and particularly, wheel suspension systems for automobiles in which a pair of front and rear inner ends of a control arm connected at its outer end to a knuckle rotatably supporting a wheel are pivotally mounted to a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are conventionally known such wheel suspension systems for automobiles in which two inner ends of a control arm are formed into a leg-like shape, with a portion connecting the two inner ends being curved toward an outer end of the arm, and opposite ends of a bolt fitted into the inner ends through a rubber bush are carried on a vehicle body, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 77504/86.
With the above prior art systems, however, there is a problem that the rigidities of the leg-like inner ends of the control arm and a portion connecting therebetween are relatively low and hence, the entire control arm is formed at an increased wall thickness in order to compensate for such relatively low rigidities, thereby bringing about an increase in weight.